Bring Me To Life
by XxBadWolfxX
Summary: Edward and Bellas Thoughts. Mostly New Moon


Bring Me To Life. X

-[Bella]-  
**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
**Bella remembers the first time she saw Edward and how he hadn't taken his eyes off her for the whole hour.

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
**Bella remembers how she felt so insecure about herself when he stared at her. Hungrily.

**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
**She comes back to the present, feeling like she cant live, she cant think about anything but Edward and hes not there.

**Until you find it there and lead it back home  
**Remembers her mission to go to the Volturi and save Edward and bring him back to Forks.

**Wake me up (Wake me up inside)  
**Bella wishes that Edward had agreed to turn her into a Vampire. Then this wouldnt of happened

**I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)  
**Wishing it was all a dreama and she could wake up from it now, and everything would be fine.

**Save me  
**She remembers hearing Edward when she was drowning

**(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
**Being dragged out of the water and her thinking it was Edward

**Wake me up (Bid my blood to run)  
**When James had attacked and Edward had nearly killed her from sucking her blood. But he had saved her

**I can't wake up (Before I come undone)  
**Dreaming again about Edward being killed by the Volturi because of her. The thought was making her go insane with guilt

**Save me  
**From the nightmare

**(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
**The nothing that she is without Edward

**Now that I know what I'm without  
**Her struggle and sadness when he had first left

**You can't just leave me  
**He Cant die, cant just leave her to live on her own.

**Breathe into me and make me real  
**She wants to be a vampire like him, so they can live forever

**Bring me to life  
**Bella imagines herself as a vampire, standing next to Edward.

**Wake me up (Wake me up inside)  
**Bella thinks about Edward biting her and making her change.

**I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)  
**She knows Edward wont but she still begs.

**Save me (Call my name and save me from the dark)  
**From being human and change her

**Wake me up (Bid my blood to run)  
**Remembers cutting her finger and how the whole family (apart from Carlisle) had turned ravenous in a second.

**I can't wake up (Before I come undone)  
**She wishes that had never happened.

**Save me (Save me from the nothing I've become)  
**Stop the guilt. Make her feel emotions again.

_-[EDWARD]-_  
**(I've been living a lie There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life)  
**_Edward found out about Bella being 'Dead'.  
_  
-[Bella]-  
**Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love, darling  
**Bella feels empty with out Edward. Without him being close.

**Only you are the life among the dead  
**Only Edward makes her feel alive.

_-[EDWARDS THOUGHTS]-_  
**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
**_Cant believe how much he needed Bella  
_  
**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**_Tried not to see her but couldnt keep his mind away_-[Bella]-  
**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
**Bella hasnt been there for thousands of years for Edward but he's always been looking

**Got to open my eyes to everything  
**Has to find anything to get to Edward

_-[Edward]-  
_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
**_Is lost with Bella Dead.  
_  
-[Both]-  
**Don't let me die here.  
**They want to be together again

**(There must be something more)**

**-**[Bella]-  
**Bring me to life  
**Searching for Edward

**Wake me up (Wake me up inside)  
**Needs to see him just to feel awake.

**I can't wake up (Wake me up inside)  
**Cant find him

**Save me (Call my name and save me from the dark)  
**Bella wishes for Edward to shout her so she can see him safe.

**Wake me up (Bid my blood to run)  
**She'll give up everything for him

**I can't wake up (Before I come undone)  
**See's him

**Save me (Save me from the nothing I've become)  
**Running to him

_-[EDWARD]-  
_**I've been living a lie There's nothing inside  
**_Theres nothing for him with out Bella  
_  
**Bring me to life  
**They both see each other


End file.
